lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Cura
Cura is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, being one of the six playable third-party characters that can be downloaded for use in the game. She is an innocent, cheerful robot that was built in the 1980s, but it was abandoned for being "too real"; people claiming the world wasn't ready for a robot capable of matching the powerful human mind. She was brought back online by Unten and friends, and has a role in this game as a support character. Cura's playstyle is to motivate and defend players, able of curing status aliments and reversing damage done to characters, being an effective "mage" or "healer" of sorts and fitting her want to protect her friends. As a nod to the fact that she doesn't generally like fighting, Cura has no offensive talent and was solely created to help her friends instead of harm her foes. If no Cura is playing on the battlefield, there is a small chance that the true Cura can be the announcer of the match. Playstyle Cura is a small, mid-weight character with great defense and speed, but she has absolutely no offense; she cannot attack opponents or do any harm to them whatsoever. Her health is pretty decent, together with her high defense she can take lots of damage before taking a fall. She is one of the very few characters in the game who possesses the ability to fly at will, she can soar around the battlefield for indefinite periods of time and can easily get away from foes that threaten her. When on the ground, Cura is athletic enough to run along walls and do multiple jumps in the air. As Cura has no offense, she should absolutely prevent herself from facing any enemy alone. Instead, she should approach them when they're together with allies and shield her friends from attacks, and boost up their stats so they have a better chance of winning. While she has no real offense, she can help allies reload their ammunition faster and increase their stats to help them fare better in battles. Alternatively, Cura can use her arm blades as defenses, able to defend her allies and help them make an escape from enemies. Thanks to the way she was built, she is invulnerable to all elemental damage besides fire and is healed by electricity. The attack buttons are used for her defensive arm swings. They're not sharp, meaning they can't attack enemies, but they're so tough that no attack can easily cut through them. If her forearms hit projectiles, Cura can reflect them back and force enemies to take on their own attacks. Each swing is very quick in execution, so it'll be possible for Cura to defend against multiple enemies at once just by swinging her arms around in front of her face. If flying high, Cura can force her arms into a cross formation, creating a quick shield that blocks any attack -- except ones that are intended to pierce through defense. It is Cura's specialty to defend her friends, so pairing up Cura with offense users like Corrina or Oni is a good idea. Aiding tricky users like Alcyone and Sia would really help boost their performances on the battlefield as well. Thanks to her quick, reliable ability to boost stats, she can help raise defense or speed levels to phenomenal extents to ensure that her allies will become very difficult to defeat. Finding hurt allies is easy too; if she sees an ally in need, her head device will spark red colors, indicating that she needs to help them out. This is rewarding; grateful allies will help shield Cura from very strong attacks. However, it is possible for Cura to be affected severely with "overdrive", which occurs if she's doing way too much. A bar exists near the bottom of the screen, which fills up with the more activities Cura is doing. If it fills completely, Cura will become extremely tedious to control and overflow with blue jolts of electricity, becoming unstable and vulnerable to enemy attacks. To prevent overflow, Cura needs to work slowly without going into excessive overdrive, and run away if the pressure of enemies is becoming too much. The player should call Chelsea Ranch if overdrive occurs; the communication device becomes usable in 20 seconds. Cura, when purchased by the player, can easily secure a spot in any team. On offense based teams, she can speed up the slower players and help let them go loose. When it comes to defense-focused ones, she can help give those team members big offense and the tools necessary to carry out victory. Trickster-focused teams she can aid by healing them of the status aliments they despise so much. Atop of this, Cura is a great healer and certainly easy to use, which gives her all the advantages necessary to get onto a team. All Cura players should, however, avoid going into overdrive and stay around allies. Cura's FINALE is Healing Aura, whereas she'll send out waves from her head device and heal fallen teammates back to life as well as completely replenish the health and status of each individual ally. However, her FINALE is the most difficult to charge up thanks to its extreme advantages and the fact that she can't really hit or defeat any enemies, meaning that she can only charge it up by helping her allies defeat their enemies. To ensure that she can charge it up as soon as possible, giving tons of speed boosts to one ally is a great idea, as any kill they make adds to her experience. With no offense but with lots of defense, Cura is a formidable character who's great at healing up her allies and setting them up to turn the tides completely against the opposing team. Her hand in battle is arguably one of the strongest. Notable techniques Chelsea Call If an overdrive is taking over Cura, the player can use the mapped special attack button to call Chelsea, who will come as soon as possible and fix up Cura, healing her up completely and reverting her to her normal status. This is an important skill that should be known by any Cura player. Heal Pulse Pressing the inner triggers together near an opponent will launch a blood-red pulse to slowly heal them up, potentially reviving their capability in battle. Holding them down longer slowly increases the rate of healing. After a full minute, the ally will be healed completely, becoming fully able to battle again. Revival Wave Holding down the bottom triggers will cause an aqua-blue wave to spread out from Cura's body, having a 30% chance of reviving a fallen ally with a quarter of their full health. By pressing the bottom triggers as the wave hits the ally, a second wave will immediately catch up to that one, increasing the chance of revival to 60%. Status Clear Hitting the left shoulder button will cause Cura to release a mint-green ball of light, which immediately removes any status condition from her ally. This can help remove offense-reducing burns or extremely powerful toxins that would hamper that ally's capabilities in battle. Boost The right shoulder button will instead cause an arrow to extend from Cura's finger, boosting the target's statistics depending on the color of the arrow. By using the right control stick, the player can switch between arrow colors. Red indicates strength, blue indicates defense, green indicates speed, and yellow indicates control. Trophies ''Standard'' :"Even though she does not like the principle of battling, Cura has come to defend her friends. She is sweet and gentle with those she befriends, and is rather unstable around people that she shows any antipathy towards. Apparently, she was built in '83 as a cyborg who could feel emotions and understand others, but she was scrapped for being too real, only brought back up by the likes of Unten and company." ''Alt'' :"Despite completely lacking offense, Cura is a formidable opponent. With her ability to boost up teammates and potentially revive allies from the ground, and get people back onto her side, she is a big target. But don't fret! Cura's high health and amazing defenses mean that she'll be hard to scrap, and her defensive play is the most frustrating of them all." ''FINALE'' :"Healing Aura is Cura's FINALE, being extremely useful! With the ability to completely restore her team back to normal, her opposing team will be very frustrated with her. This does come with a great cost however, she has to work for a very long time to build up the energy to use her FINALE and she has to make sure that she still has allies that she can take care of!" Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages